


The tower and the glass slipper

by K8987



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8987/pseuds/K8987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla AU: Cinderella/Rapunzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A decision and a name

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful couple who loved each other more than anyone had ever loved another before. They had a beautiful family, of twins, one boy and one girl and their life was nothing but a perfect fairy tale. That was in fact, until a war broke out between the north and the south lands, forcing all the men in the country to go into battle, leaving their wives and families behind. After three years of war, a weekly tax was enforced upon the town, in which highly ranked soldiers would go to each and every house and ask for much more than anyone had in money, resulting in families giving up their possessions to pay for the high tax. If they did not have what was needed, they were given a choice, which was far more devastating than the mothers could bare. Everyday the mother of what was a beautiful family watched from her window as children got tore away from their family, and thrown into a cart and taken into the distance, gun shots being heard every time.

At midnight before the next tax day, the mother sat between her children, who were asleep on blankets on the floor and silently cried into her husband's jumper, she knew that she had nothing left to give, her house was bare and their stomachs were growling. She wished for a miracle to happen. The miracle, as it turns out was dressed in all black, a hooded cape and heels that prowled along the road, until the figure reached number 13 and knocked slowly three times on the door. As she heard the knocks, the mother jumped up quickly, knowing it was too early for taxes and too late for a friendly visitor. Her husband must be back, the war must be over! But these things had too much hope in them as she swung open the door to discover the lady in black that stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The mother timidly asked, looking deep into the red eyes of the mysterious woman that stood outside her door

"I am Mrs. Karnstein" She purred, her voice was like silk "I have been watching you for a long time and I know that tomorrow, you're children will be ripped away from you and killed, only five minutes down the road" The mother was speechless as her heart sunk at the sound of such devastation "I am willing to make you...an offer, and you'll have to make your mind up quick"

"Go on?" She responded, as inquisitive as she was nervous

"I will take your children to live a life of luxury with me, they will be protected from whatever may come to this god forsaken town and in return, I will pay you with a hundred golden bars. You can get them melted down to make a fortune for yourself and you will never worry of poverty or hunger again, neither will your children"

"I cannot sell my children, Mrs. Karnstein, I will not sell them" Tears filled her eyes as she screwed up the jumper she was still holding in her hands

"Fine, then let them be shot like dogs in the street" Mrs. Karnstein turned away and with only five steps, the mother called her back

"Wait! You say you will look after them? And love them and care for them?" She had began to cry now, as she considered her life without the children by her side.

"They will be well fed, well educated and more importantly, alive, if they come with me" Mrs. Karnstein revealed a sack from behind her back that despite being able to lift so easily, when she passed it over to the mother, it dropped immediately to the floor with a bang "Do we have a deal?"

She looked into the bag, and over at the lady in black, before slowly nodding "How will you carry them both without them waking? They're only three, they'll get so scared being in a different place, maybe I should come with you for the first night? Their names are Will and Carmilla, they won't understand if you change them. Maybe you should wait for them to be awake, so I can say my goodbyes and..."

"I do not have all night, I will carry them both to my home and that is that. Now, if you'll step aside" Mrs. Karnstein glided her way past the mother and up the stairs, stopping as she reached the children and slowly picked them both up, letting their heads flop against her shoulders. The mother tucked two teddies into the pockets of the children's nightwear and then kissed them on the head, tears now flowing out of her eyes and she bit her lip to stop her from crying out. They all returned to the door, and as she left, Mrs. Karnstein turned around "I will take good care of them, I promise" before flitting from the doorway and down the street, leaving their mother to cry herself to sleep.

....

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, in a large house that was filled with riches and splendour, came a scream so loud, it could be heard from the great forest. Mr Hollis, who was in his study, dropped the book he was reading immediately and raced up the stairs, up to the third floor and burst into the room where his wife had been giving birth for the past eight hours. The nurses who were gathered around her made way for him as he dropped to his knees beside the bed and took his wife's hands, kissing them gently.

"A little girl" The nurse at the end of the bed smiled and his eyes filled with tears as he held her for the first time, her small hands reaching up to grab at his nose.

"She is beautiful" He grinned, before turning to his wife but not taking his eyes away from his daughter "My dear, I am so proud of you" There was no reply from the bed, only a quiet gasp from one of the nurses that was covered in so much blood. "My dear?" His eyes dragged themselves down to his wife who lay on the bed, not making any sound, not making any movement, she lay so still, her face like a porcelain doll.

"I am so very sorry sir" The nurse shook her head and they all slowly left the room, one taking the new-born off the father so he could be alone. After a short while, he returned himself downstairs, taking his daughter off the nurse and allowing them to take his wife's body away to the morgue. As he sat in the nursery that him and his wife had spent so much time decorating, he slowly rocked the baby back and forth, looking up at the painted wooden letters above the baby's basket. L-A-U-R-A. They, of course, didn't know if it was to be a girl or a boy, but Mrs. Hollis insisted that it was a girl, right from when she knew she was pregnant. He wasn't very fond of the name Laura at first when he read it in a book, but as soon as he heard it from his wife's mouth, he knew it felt right, and looking down at his daughter now, there was no other name but Laura.


	2. The wedding

Chapter 2:

-Nine years later-

Over the next nine years, not very much had changed in the large town, the war still went on, taxes were still high and families were still starving. The town was now completely separated into the north and the south and the two sides were polar opposites, one rich and one poverty-ridden. Away from the towns, there stood a tall, dark and deep forest, shaded away from everything and so deserted that no one dared enter, only to pick at the apple trees that surrounded the outsides. If you were to walk twenty minutes into the forest, take a right, walk ten minutes further, you would find countless amounts of crops of fruit and veg planted by Mrs. Karnstein and not only used to feed herself and her family but to hide the underground tunnel and path and once you walked through the stony walls and walked up the steps, you would find on the other side, a tower. A tower, that was so tall that the top could not be seen due to clouds and yet, it was completely hidden from all civilisation. During Mrs. Karnstein's children's life times, they had asked many times why they weren't allowed outside and the answer they always got was the same "War and poverty, my dears. There are so many bad things in the world and so many reasons why they would hate you, it's safe in the tower and the in the tower, we stay". The reason Mrs. Karnstein was keeping the twins locked away, was because she had much bigger plans for them, as soon as they turned of age. But until then, they were stuck in the tower and in that tower, Carmilla sat on the edge of the only window, feet dangling off the edge, wind blowing through her hair. She watched as a bird flew past the window and she wondered if she jumped off the ledge and let herself go, would she fly?

"Watch out!" Will shouted, he had sneaked up behind her and grabbed hold of her sides, pushing her slightly forward making her whole body dangle out of the window for only a few seconds before he pulled her back in and dropped her to the floor. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide and she began to shake, her chest heaving. As she flopped about on the floor, Will turned a new shade of white, kneeling by her side and holding her tightly "Carmilla! Stop! I was just joking, I'm sorry, please be okay, please be okay" Suddenly, Carmilla stopped and Will's heart beat increased tenfold as she lay on her back, her eyes staring past him. "Please don't die"

Suddenly, her eyes met Will's and she smirked, scrunching her fist and punching him in the side. As he stood up in protest, holding his shoulder, Carmilla rolled about on the floor once again, but this time having to hold her sides as she was laughing so much. "Your such an idiot!" Will cried out, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the floor "I thought I'd gave you a heart attack!"

"You nearly did, what do you think would happen, pushing me out of a window?" Carmilla barked back, collecting herself together and wiping the tears that were rolling down her face

"I didn't actually push you though, did I?" He rolled up his sleeve and inspected his bruise "Look, you've really hurt me"

"That's not even a bruise, fungus" Carmilla stuck her tongue out and as she wiggled it at Will, she watched as a dark shadow towered over her "Hello Mother" She sweetly smiled, turning around, feigning innocence.

"Carmilla, to your room" Her mother growled, going over to Will and inspecting his bruise, placing a kiss over it. As Carmilla watched, Mrs. Karnstein sharply looked at her, scowling "Now."

...

"Remember Laura, step your feet to the time of the music and sprinkle flowers around, you'll do great princess" Mr Hollis knelt by Laura wearing his best suit and an orange flower tucked into his pocket, Laura had on what she had been forced into wearing, a bright orange ball gown, that made her look like a pumpkin. "I know you hate your dress, but I think you look stunning, and remember it's mine and Betty's big day! So smile for daddy and be nice to your new sisters, for me?" Laura looked over to the corner where her soon to be step-sisters were standing, Natalie was picking out something from her teeth and making the most peculiar face she had ever seen and Sarah Jane was looking over at Laura, glaring.

"They don't like me, daddy" Six year old Laura squeaked, holding tight onto his jacket "please don't leave me with them"

"Of course they like you, now I have to go!" Her father insisted and kissed her on the head, and then headed through the doors, leaving Laura to wait behind, her heart racing.

It had all happened so fast, her father had met Betty Spielsdorf only two months ago, her cart had broken down outside of their house and she had welcomed herself inside while her father fixed it, and it seems like she did not let herself back out. Two weeks ago today, Laura was in her bedroom, with her nanny brushing her hair while she happily brushed her dolls hair. Her nanny, Perry, had been employed by Laura's father a year after her mothers death and since them, she had been the closest person Laura had to a mother and she loved her almost as much as her father, she wished that she would one day marry her father, but Perry didn't seem interested, despite Laura's constant asking. As Perry settled Laura into bed, reading her favourite story, Betty burst through the door, holding out her hand to reveal a large diamond on it, she told them of how they were having a picnic by the woods and he got down on his knee's and asked her and she, of course, said yes and how happy she was to be engaged. Once she left the room, Laura cried, and did not stop crying until Perry got her on her knee and held her tight, telling her how it was all going to be okay and how she would always have her to comfort her.

"Mother!" Sarah-Jane exclaimed as Betty came through the doors, wearing a white and puffy dress that made her breasts look like they were going to explode "You look beautiful"

"You look even more beautiful, my little angels!" Betty grinned and then her eyes panned over to Laura, who was looking at the floor and twiddling her thumbs "Laura, you must follow behind us. Count to twenty before you come in" Laura smiled and nodded as she watched the three walk into the church hand in hand and the loud music began to play.

"1-2-3-4..." Laura counted in her head, holding up the basket of flowers she was holding and once she got to twenty, she pushed on the doors, but they wouldn't open. She pushed on the door five more times, but it wouldn't budge and when she looked down the side of the door, she realised it had been locked on her. Her lip began to quiver and the box of flowers fell to the floor as she ran around the side of the church and used a bench to stand on and look through one of the windows as her father and Betty said their vows. Laura wiped away her tears with the shawl Perry had given her and a small smile came to her face when she saw the way her father looked at Betty, although it didn't seem like love, he sure looked at her like he was in love. Once he had kissed the bride, her father picked up the two girls, putting one on his back and one on his side, while holding Betty's hand and they all walked down the aisle together, once they were out, Laura hopped off the bench and returned to her father. She waited for him to ask her where she had been or what had happened, but he didn't even look at her as he got into the car that was taking them on their honeymoon and even after the car pulled away, no one even noticed Laura was there. She tried to look out for the two girls, but she couldn't see where they had gone and soon she was left at the church by herself. "Oh no" Laura whispered, as it started to rain.

...

Carmilla lowered her head and slowly walked to her room, which was two floors below the top floor, and when she reached it, she flopped herself on her bed, burying her head in the pillow and screaming as loud as she could. Screaming off how unfair her life was, and how unfair her mother was treating her, and how unfair it was that she was stuck up in a tower, while the books in her library in which she had read over and over again tell tales of such beauty and fun, that she would never experience for herself.

"Carmilla?" Mrs Karnstein knocked on her bedroom door and when Carmilla let out a groan, she let herself in. Carmilla was sprawled out on her bed, her head in the pillow, her black hair swung around as she looked up "Carmilla, we need to talk" She sat on the edge of her bed and at first told her what Carmilla already knew, that she was adopted when she was three from a poor family, and that they had to stay in the tower.

"Yes mother, I know. Are you going to tell me off for hitting Will or what?" Carmilla sighed, throwing herself back on the bed once again

"Carmilla, you need to start growing up, when you turn seventeen...well, you're going to go through a lot of changes and..."

"Oh god mother, please don't have that talk with me again" Carmilla rolled her eyes and her mother balled her fists up in anger

"Carmilla! When you're seventeen, you will turn into what I am, you'll turn into a monster and I need to know you're ready for that" Mrs. Karnstein was now shouting and Carmilla froze on the bed, lifting herself up so she was leaning against the wall. Her mother had told her for a long time that she would bite her on her seventeenth birthday and that she would turn her into a vampire, like her, but she was so scared for that time to come.

"Mother, what if I'm not ready, for that?" Carmilla muttered "What if I don't want to?"

"Well you have no choice, Carmilla" Mrs. Karnstein stood up and stormed out the room, leaving Carmilla to scream into her pillow again

...

It was now dark and Laura was sat on the steps of the church under the shelter, she decided that if she stays where she is, then she couldn't possibly get lost and everyone would know where to find her. She began to loose hope but her eyes perked up as a car pulled up beside her and a soaked Perry opened the door and ran out, running for Laura and scooping her up in her arms, placing a dozen kisses to her head.

"Oh my goodness, you poor dear" Laura didn't know if Perry was crying or if it was the rain, but she certainly seemed upset "I'm so sorry, I thought you would be at home with the girls"

"It's...it's ok..okay" Laura shivered, and let herself rest against Perry's chest as she carried her to the car. Once they drove home, Perry bathed Laura in a hot bubble bath and then put her down to bed, reading her favourite story twice. As Perry kissed her on the head and was about to leave the room, Laura called her back "Perry, I didn't get to see the wedding"

"What do you mean?" Perry asked, sitting on the edge of her bed

"Betty locked the doors so I couldn't get in. I watched it through a window" Laura's big brown eyes made Perry's heart melt and ache all at the same time. Perry never thought she could be so angry at someone as she was now.

"Come here" Perry sighed and Laura sat up, wrapping her arms around her waist "Remember that you will always have me and your father"

"I know" Laura sniffed back her tears and then lay down to sleep again, waiting for Perry to turn the lights out before she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of her mother, holding it to her chest. Laura was halfway to sleep when she felt a tapping on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and Sarah Jane and Natalie were stood over her, she felt a cold hand being pressed against her arm and as she let out a cry as Sarah Jane pinched her hard.

"Shhhhh!" Natalie whispered, putting her hand over her mouth "We heard you telling Perry about our mother" The pinch grew stronger and made Laura's eyes water as the two nine year olds towered over her.

"We'll make sure you never ever tell anything to her again" Sarah Jane smirked. Laura thought that they were going to cut her tongue out, or pour hot tea down her throat so she could never speak again. But they did something that was worse than any of those things. The next morning, Laura woke up to the sound of a car being pulled up outside, she ran to look out the window, to see Perry packing up all of her things and putting it in the trunk. She started to run down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her but two sets of arms grabbed her and threw her in the attic, locking the door so Laura couldn't get out. She heard Perry shouting up, saying her goodbyes and the girls telling her that Laura didn't want to speak to her.

That was the moment Laura realised she was on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will get a little brighter after the first few chapters are out the way! Poor little Laura:(


	3. Death and A goldfish

Chapter 3:

-Five years later-

Laura stared up at the ceiling, watching as the cockroaches crawled in and out of the gaps in the roof that her step mother had not bothered to fix. Why would she? Laura was now seen as nothing but a maid to her step mother and sisters and was treated like a slave, ever since her fathers death. It was not long after they returned from their honeymoon and Laura had gone into their bedroom to talk to her father when she discovered him stone dead, the soup on his lap half-eaten. Since then, Laura's room was moved into the attic, the majority of her possessions were taken away from her and because of the 'terrible burden' she was to the family, was forced to work for them, as she had to pay her keep some way. Betty had made sure, that when Mr Hollis died, herself and her daughters received the entirety of his will, and so they lived in even more luxury than they had began with. Despite Laura's initial protests that she was sure her father included her in his will, Betty was quick to silence Laura and make sure she never questioned her again. Laura would wake up at sunrise, make sure everything in the house was sparkling, which it usually wasn't if Sarah Jane and Natalie had been playing around, always making tasks ten times harder for Laura. She would then make breakfast, get a long list of chores from Betty, and would spend the rest of the day doing them, Laura never complained, she was lucky that she still had a home. She had stopped crying herself to sleep now, it was useless and would only make her pillow wet and uncomfortable. Laura had learned that her step mother and step sisters were beautiful of face but vile and black of heart and it had not been long after her fathers death that she realised how violent they could be.

She rolled over and pulled herself out of her bed, which had been swapped from a silk and feathered heaven, to a broken spring filled hell. Pulling on her blue dress and apron, she tied her hair back with a ribbon and then made her way downstairs, picking up the laundry that her step sisters had left in a pile at the bottom. When she was halfway through raking the leaves that had fell from the forest onto her front lawn she saw the curtains being pulled open from the front bedroom, Betty was awake. Laura made her way quickly inside and into the kitchen, where she then made pancakes, putting them out on the table along with blueberries and strawberry's she had picked the day before. Once she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she hid back in the kitchen, Laura had learned that her step mother did not like to see her unless she was called for. She stayed in the kitchen for a while, almost falling asleep as she had not slept the majority of the night due to Natalie being ill and having to clean up the mess she was making.

"Laura!" She heard being shouted from the other room so she quickly jumped up, brushed the dust off her dress and stood beside where they were eating, Sarah Jane was fighting Natalie over the last strawberry and when Laura entered they glared at her, before returning back to their feud. "Here" She shoved a piece of paper into Laura's hands and she was relieved that it only had three chores to do today, unlike other days when the front and back were completely filled. After Laura had cleared the plates away she looked down at the list and was surprisingly happy with what she had to do today.

-Go to market and get groceries  
-Pick up new goldfish  
-More fruit

Natalie had gone through hundreds of pet goldfish by now, managing to kill them every time and now she was asking for another, promising to not forget about it this time. Which, everyone knew was a lie, but Natalie got her way, whatever it would be. Laura bathed in the upstairs bathroom, that was cold and mouldy and only had a small tub in the centre. She then got dressed again, and headed out the door, basket and money in hand.

...

As soon as Carmilla heard her mother sliding down the rope of the tower, she shot out of bed, fully clothed and headed upstairs, going into Will's room.

"Will, I'm going out and I'm not coming back, see you whenever" Carmilla smiled and Will groaned, pulling the quilt over his face. Since she was fourteen, and had discovered that the forest was not dangerous in the least, she had been leaving when her mother went out and since then she had told Will most days that she was running away, which never turned out to happen and she ended up coming home a few hours later

"Bye Carmilla, see you later, be safe" Will rolled himself over and hid under his covers and Carmilla pulled them back from him

"I'm serious Will. We're turning seventeen in like, five days and I don't want any ceremony where I get turned into a monster, I know you're totally up for it but I'm not" Carmilla looked into her backpack and made sure she had all her valuables inside and enough money to last her "I'll miss you Will, tell mother I love her"

"Your such a drama queen, Carmilla" Will chuckled, pulling his quilt back up to his chin "See you tonight" He smirked as Carmilla left his room

"I'm not coming back" She shouted from upstairs and took a deep breath before putting on her gloves, holding onto the rope and sliding down, as she braced herself for the ground. Once she hit the grass beneath her, she took another breath and looked up to the tower, saluting it before turning around and running away, as fast as she could.

...

"Thank you so much Bert!" Laura grinned as the friendly baker passed her three loaves of bread and she added it into her basket "Tell Eli, I said hello"

"Sure will, see you tomorrow" Bert tipped his hat and then Laura continued on her way, goldfish already in hand. She had chosen one that looked big and strong and could endure the harassment it would receive from Natalie's over bearing love she would give to it that would result in its death. All she needed to do was get fruit and vegetables and Laura knew the perfect place. It was when she eleven, and she had no money left in her purse and knew that she was going to starve to death if she didn't get food quickly, this was before Bert provided her with free bread in return for her working for him every Friday (a secret she kept from her stepmother). She was dragging herself through the town when she unconsciously started walking closer and closer to the forest, eventually realising she could go no further unless she wanted to go inside, despite being raised knowing that the forest was bad, she snuck through the large barbed wire fence and upon walking over half an hour, discovered the thousands of fruit and vegetable crops being grown. Since then, Laura would take how many she needed and this saved on money and prevented her from starving. She also discovered a small pond on the other side of the forest, where she would sit for hours and read books she borrowed from the library. Although she hated the fact she was invisible to her step mother, as the love and affection she was so desperately wanting was no longer catered for, however, being invisible had its perks, being that if her chores were all completed, she could do whatever she wanted until she had to be home to make dinner.

Laura looked around quickly and then slid through the gap in the fence, making sure the goldfish was not being thrown around too much as she ducked under the apple trees and then through into her secret garden. She took a little longer to get to the crops today as she stopped to pick the new beautiful flowers that were blooming on the forest floor and she put a few in her hair, and kept some to put in her bedroom. Once she reached the crops, she looked at the list Betty had gave her and put the appropriate fruit and vegetables in her basket. As she was doing this, she heard a soft singing coming from behind her and she immediately dived into the nearest bush, looking through the branches as who it was coming from, her heart began to pound as she released that if she was caught, she would be killed, or brought back to her step mother for stealing, and her step mother would not be kind. Laura watched as a girl who looked a few years older than her walked past, hands shoved in her pockets and her head looking up to the sky, like she was looking at the clouds, the nearer she got the more beautiful she looked and the more glorious her singing became. Laura would have stayed to watch if it were not for the rat that ran along her shoes that made her jump up and scream away from the bush, falling to the floor.

...

Carmilla screamed, when she heard the loud noise that came from the bush, followed by a young girl falling out of it and landing on her back. She would have rushed over, to help the girl, but Carmilla had to admit to herself that she was scared and after all the horror stories her mother had told her about the woods, she realised that no one was to be trusted. Laura lay on her back disorientated and her first thought, other than Carmilla, who was standing only a short way away from her, was to check if the goldfish was okay, she stood herself up and brushed off her dress and then picked up the fish who was now on the floor, trying to put him back into the half-filled bag of water.

"Shoot" Laura groaned as the fish twisted itself on its back, dead "There goes the goldfish"

Carmilla watched over the scene, raising her eyebrow at the peculiar sight of a girl, trying to make a fish in a bag come back to life and soon she realised she was laughing at her. "What on earth are you doing?" Carmilla giggled, approaching Laura and when the girl looked up, her eyes were filled with tears "Oh dear"

"I have no money to buy another, and my step mother will be so angry" Laura sniffed and Carmilla stood close to the girl, lifting her hand and sweeping the tear away from her cheek

"I'm sure your step mother doesn't need a goldfish so urgently, if you explain to her what's happened, I'm sure she'll understand" Carmilla smiled and Laura looked up at her, shaking her head

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that" She sighed and the two girls helped collect all the things that had fallen out of Laura's basket when she fell, and once they had finished, Carmilla insisted on walking her back to her home

"Where about in the forest do you live?" Carmilla asked

"I don't, I live in town, on the south side"

"You live in the town? What are you doing this deep in the woods on your own?" Carmilla questioned, hating the fact she sounded more like her mother than herself around Laura

"I'm not on my own, I'm with you" Laura let a smile creep on her face, and for some reason Carmilla felt a little dizzy at the side of such a beautiful girl "Have you never met anyone from the town?"

Carmilla let out a small laugh "I have never met anyone" at Laura's frown, she continued "I've lived in the forest since I was a child, and the only company I've had is my mother and brother, we aren't allowed anywhere else, in fact, she doesn't even know I've left to go this far"

"If she's anything like my step mother, you should go back immediately" Carmilla looked carefully over Laura, spotting bruises down her arms, and guessing who they were from. They walked together in comfortable silence until they reached the large hedge that meant they were to the edge of the forest, Laura held out her hand and Carmilla shook it in return.

"Until we meet again, Laura" Carmilla smirked "I'm glad you were my first friend"

"I'm glad you were mine" Laura giggled and when their hands disconnected, Laura looked down at hers to find a gold coin. Looking up at Carmilla, she had a small smile on her face

"For your new goldfish"


End file.
